Waiting For Y(o)u
by YunaAnimatus
Summary: Waiting, Waiting... always waiting. Marie is bored sick of twiddling her thumbs and decides to make her own fun. Thankfully, Inaba is full of interesting people, so she doesn't have to wait long until she gets stuck into something... unexpected. (A.K.A. I shamelessly multi-ship Marie because I want to.)


_Just how long does he expect me to stand here…_

Marie grumbled to herself as she leaned against monochrome stone, chewing something Narukami had called 'gum'. She wasn't too sure if she liked it just yet honestly; it was sweet at first, but after a while it just felt like she was chewing away at nothing ad nauseum. It was addictive, but in its current state she detested it.

 _Tasteless. Unpleasant. Annoying._

But honestly it was probably the only thing she could do to keep boredom from sinking in completely as she waited for the silver haired high schooler to come and pick her up. She'd wait as long as she had to at the end of the day, especially for him. Still, she couldn't help but wish he'd show up for once.

Thinking of all the times he'd stood her up, the frustration bubbled inside of her until the rubbery paste in her mouth turned somewhat bitter. Flipping up the flap of her bag, she rooted around for the pack of gum, eager to top herself up with a fresh wad. Her hand met only her familiar writing pad and pencil though.

 _Crap…_

Pursing her lips together, she released a drawn-out groan. Without a second thought, she rolled the insipid ball of gunk to her lips and shot it out onto the dull gravel of Inaba. She cast an eye towards the illusory door that lead to the velvet room, briefly considering heading back inside, even though she knew further tedium awaited her.

"Marie? What are you doing out here?"

A somewhat unfamiliar voice suddenly flowed into her ears, causing her to quickly turn with renewed curiosity, her eyes widening just a little. Said interest quickly died however as she discovered who it was. Light ash brown hair, cocky grin and of course, those headphones.

 _What was his name again…?_

"Oh. It's you."

The boy cocked his brow inquisitively as she stood there, rigid and tense. It wasn't that she felt threatened by the boy, quite the opposite. He just had a very different air to him which she wasn't entirely used to. He wasn't 'cool' or 'heroic' in the slightest, at least not in the same way as Narukami. 'Casual' was a word that sprung to mind after a moment of uneasy silence between the two.

She really couldn't remember his name though.

"…Uh, you do remember me, right?"

Scowling defensively, she nodded back in earnest, puffing her cheeks a little as she cast her gaze away from him.

"O-of course I do! You're Narukami's friend! I've seen you plenty!"

Thankfully, he seemed to be satisfied with this answer, which allowed her to ease up a little in turn. With a nod, he chuckled confidently, as if he were proud of himself for some reason she couldn't really grasp. People could be really weird sometimes.

"Good, good! So…?"

"What…?"

"I asked what you were doing out here. Honestly you look a little lonesome!"

He took a few steps toward her, his sneaker squashing the ball of gum she had launched from her lips moments earlier. Folding her own arms, she continued to scowl a little towards him.

"Waiting."

"Waiting…? Oh!"

As he realised, his features lit up and he nodded to himself.

"For Narukami, right. Think he'll be long?"

Her scowl lightened and she was reminded of her own ennui, the feeling consuming her again just a little.

"He's been keeping me waiting a lot lately. Does he do this with his other friends?"

In response, the boy shook his head and shrugged, the laid-back grin on his lips turning up a little more.

"Honestly? It's just how that guy is. He's pretty busy for a high schooler so I can't really hold it against him! Yosuke Hanamura has his back whenever!"

 _Yosuke! That was it…_

"Still…"

Just as she thought he was finished talking, she quirked her brow as he continued. For a moment, he looked deep in thought before he looked directly at her and winked, his grin growing teeth in seconds.

"If he's stood you up like this before, we could always hang out a little bit instead!"

"No thanks."

The sudden and curt delivery of her refusal rubbed the smirk from Yosuke's face, with exasperated disbelief quickly replacing it in turn. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his head and nodded, as if this was the outcome he had expected all along. She wasn't sure why, but Marie felt a laugh rising out of her, although she did her best to stifle it with pursed lips.

"Maaan… thought I'd do a little better than that. You just cut right to the rejection."

Seemingly not having noticed her repressed chuckle, Yosuke slowly turned tail and held up his hand in farewell. Having recovered from his rejection, he seemed to be sporting another cheeky grin, although a hint of scarlet coloured his cheeks.

 _He isn't cool like 'he' is… but this guy is pretty funny._

At the end of the day, she knew it was either hang out with him, or spend countless hours by herself, waiting for something exciting to happen. And by now, she knew exactly how that'd feel.

 _Tasteless. Unpleasant. Annoying._

"Well, catch you later then Marie! Hopefully Narukami won't keep you wai-"

"Pffft. Shut up. Fine, let's go do something."

"…Huh?"

"Hopefully you're ok just hanging out here. Money is a little tight, but- "

"I said before, I don't mind! You're pretty forgetful…"

 _Coming from the girl with amnesia? Maybe this guy is rubbing off on me._

Despite her light snapping, Yosuke's enthusiasm wasn't neutered at all. His cheeky grin had remained etched on his face for a good while now.

In truth, she wasn't sure why Yosuke was just so happy to hang out with her. She was excited too, just a little bit, but he seemed to almost be walking on air as they made their way to the Junes. As funny as he was, she couldn't help but feel like he was more than a little desperate. Hanging out with him though was certainly better than the alternative though.

"I wanted to go shopping again anyway."

"Ah, you've got good taste coming to Junes then ma'am! "

Letting out a cocksure chuckle, he gave her a quick thumbs up. She shot him an unimpressed leer in response. A slightly more anxious laugh flowed from Yosuke's lips as he turned back around to face the head of the escalator.

"So… what did you want to look at?"

"Clothes. Is that ok?"

"Just this way then!"

The inside of Junes was always such a spectacle for Marie. There was always so much to see and do, with people busying themselves. Every single time she'd visited, there had been something new and interesting for her to see; this was a fact that Yosuke seemed eager to illustrate. He was quite the salesman, pitching things enthusiastically as they passed them, even though she had given little indication that she was interested.

He made it interesting though, which impressed her, even if she'd likely never admit it.

As they drew closer to what she knew was the clothing section, she did however spot something that turned her head. It was a pair of black and white striped underwear, displayed so expertly by the immaculate mannequin. The pattern was just like the long socks she wore, which might have been why they also caught her eye, forcing her to stop and stare for a time.

While she really couldn't remember much about her past, her striped legwear had been something she'd grown fond of despite that. There was just something about the look of them that appealed to something inside of her.

Plus, the underwear she actually had was rather plain by comparison…

"It'd be a good look for you, that's for sure!"

Her train of thought was suddenly broken by some sudden flirtation by Yosuke, who she had only just realised was right next to her, his gaze flitting between the mannequin and her. Feeling some warmth rising to her cheeks, she jabbed him in the arm briskly, her glossy lips pouting in embarrassment.

"Ow!"

"Perv! You don't know when to shut up do you…"

Rubbing away at his arm, Yosuke bowed his head a little in apology, trying to ease the pain from her punch.

"Sorry, sorry! Geez, you hit just as hard as Chie…"

Folding her arms over her chest, she continued to scowl at him, before looking back at the set of undergarments. Her frustration soon faded back into a sense of longing. All pervy thoughts aside, she really did want them.

"You really want them huh?"

Briskly turning her head back to Yosuke, she was ready to hit him again, until she saw him fish out his wallet. Her expression quickly shifted to one of surprise, quirking her brow sharply in response.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, well it just seems like you really want them. I remember Yu saying something about you not really having a lot of money though so…"

He extended towards her two fingers, with a few yen bills wedged between them along with a card with the words 'Junes Employee Discount' emblazoned on the front of it. Looking back from the money to Yosuke, the azure capped girl didn't quite know what to make of it, falling into silence momentarily as she tried to gauge just what he was hoping to gain from this.

"Why…?"

"Do I really need a reason? You're my friend Marie! Plus, it's not every day I get to buy a gift for a girl!"

Rolling her eyes at the latter part, she mulled the offer over in her mind, before snatching away the money and card. Steadily, scarlet began to permeate her cheeks as she somewhat bashfully looked back and forth between Yosuke and empty space.

"Thanks… but I don't like owing people anything so... can we go somewhere private later?"

Another awkward silence fell between the two, with Yosuke this time processing just what Marie had just said, his unblinking expression indication enough that the gears were very slowly turning inside of his head.

"W-wait… are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

"That depends! Now is there somewhere we can go or not…?"

"Are you really sure about this…?"

"Shut up! It's better if you don't complain about it and just enjoy it…"

When she had asked to go somewhere private, she hadn't expected to go to a back room of Junes. The look of the place was a very stark contrast to what she had seen elsewhere. The outside was warm, well-lit and immaculately cleaned, not to mention eye pleasing.

As Yosuke had lead her behind the scenes though, the plain, cold and starkly ugly back room was exactly Marie's ideal location. But she supposed it didn't have to be ideal, it just had to be private, which the Junes heir had assured her it was.

Now, Yosuke sat on an old chair, with his school trousers and boxers around his ankles and his legs spread. Marie had stooped herself neatly between them and was currently taking the time to look over Yosuke's veiny, throbbing cock. It was already exceptionally hard and eager to get to work, a bubble of pre-drooling from the tip. It was thick, but compared to the only other dick she had seen…

"Hm… not as long as his, but still pretty good."

"N-not as long as who?!"

"Shut it!"

Even if this place was private, Yosuke was being way too loud. To force him to shut up, she lightly lapped at the tip with her glistening tongue, soaking up the saline cum and drizzling the top of the length with her spit. The chestnut haired boy gasped a little and shuddered as the initial grazing of pleasure shot through his body.

Placing one of her gloved hands on his rather athletic thigh, she continued to circle her tongue around the tip, before peeling back Yosuke's foreskin with her other hand to unsheathe his bulging head. She didn't mind the taste, rather, she found it quite exciting. It made her heart race as it treated her tongue, with her exploring every inch for more and more.

Yosuke could only look down at her in amazement, his cheeks flush with red and his breathing steadily picking up. She noticed him trembling a little as she dug right into the corners and lapped her tongue around the speckled lip of his glans.

After nibbling the end with her lips for just a moment, she popped off, with a little trail of spit connecting her lips and the swollen member. Slowly, she pumped Yosuke as she smirked at him just a little.

"See…? It's better when you just zip it, isn't it?"

Yosuke nodded silently in response as he regained his composure, forcing another cocky grin to her lips, although its own foundation was looking more than a little shaky. She was obviously doing something right if he was getting so flustered from just having his head teased.

"Do… do I even have to ask where you learned to do this…?"

Assuming her silence would be an answer in and of itself, she moved her lips back down towards his prick, swallowing the head and pushing it deeper, her glossy lips devouring inch after inch of veiny flesh. She'd bob her head up and down, smearing some of her lip gloss as well as her own saliva along the length.

As she hilted herself at the base of his cock, she sighed and held herself for a moment. Sultrily, she sucked and inhaled the thick, lip stretching meat before getting back to work, pumping her head back and forth, her lips tightening and squeezing neatly around Yosuke. As she did so, Yosuke reflexively found himself sifting his slender fingers through her ebony hair, clutching at it as he struggled with the rapturous feelings wracking his youthful body.

With her tongue lapping around inside, she felt a violent pulse shoot through Yosuke's cock. She could tell he was getting close to his lustful release, as more and more pre-cum spewed forth from his tip, which only made her drool more, a light drizzle of slobber coating her chin as she jerked back and forth.

"Gh… gah!"

And as if by magic, there came that rush. Quickly, Marie found her mouth was filled with the russet haired boy's spunk, getting a thick, full layer across her tongue. After swirling it around for just a moment, to get a good feeling of his taste, she guzzled it down.

Yosuke took sharp, heavy breaths as he came, his fingers gripping tighter and tighter into her head. The all-encompassing warmth that surrounded him was immense and unlike anything he'd experienced until that point. It was just so sloppy, moist and tight, not to mention the deftness of Marie's tongue meant she had touched and rubbed up against all the right spots.

Watching him squirm, Marie found herself chuckling again. He was usually so cocky, but in this sort of situation, she could tell he was just all talk. Still, it wasn't as if she didn't feel anything either. The space beneath her own skirt was feeling all the warmer after getting a good rhythm going.

When she could be sure the last pump of cum pipped down her throat, she sighed and pulled off of the Junes heir. Wiping her lips, she cast him a small glare as she gulped one last time.

"There. Now we're even."

After that, Yosuke had walked her back into town, leaving her at the bus stop. He knew nothing of the illusory door to The Velvet Room, so it was better he thought she just lived outside of town. As soon as they had left Junes, he had more or less returned to his old self, almost like their little outing hadn't happened at all. She didn't mind, since she didn't exactly think it would have been a good idea to start shouting about how she had just deepthroated the manager's son in the back room of Junes.

Still, she could tell something was different between them, even if it was just a moderate change. He certainly seemed more nervous around her, although she certainly didn't feel any differently about him. He was still the same sort of guy she had pinned him as from the beginning. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing though.

It certainly beat chewing something that was…

 _Tasteless. Unpleasant. Annoying._

"So… do you want to hang out again some time…?"

"Hm… I dunno. Maybe. We'll see."


End file.
